Revenge
by DearInsanityAFA
Summary: Kaisa (Fem!Finland) is a sweet kind girl who knows what's right, but trying to save the Baltic states from Russia's grip was the worst mistake of her life. America has a strong sense of justice but calling the police on Russia was pushing it over the edge. Naturally, Ivan isn't particularly joyful about this. As a matter of fact he wants revenge and would stop at nothing to get it.
1. Chapter One

Kaisa fell forwards, all the breath knocked out of her. She had narrowly escaped so many dangers but this time there was no getting away. Not even a chance of escaping alive. She was pulled up again by the hair and looked into the cold violet eyes of Ivan Braginsky, filled with unreadable emotions. There was a horrible crunch from somewhere in her face as the man's fist collided with it. She screamed; Ivan was going to kill her. She would beg him for forgiveness, but she knew that wasn't happening. She couldn't regret her actions though, she was just trying to help Toris, Eduard and Raivis; they didn't deserve to be subordinate, and the way he treated them was awful.

Kaisa forced back another scream of pain as her arm was forcefully twisted back and broke so easily, "I-Ivan! Please stop it! Please!" she finally resorted to begging, she was going through enormous amounts pain and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it.

"Nyte." He said coldly, snapping her wrist backwards. 'Why do you have to cause such inhuman amounts of pain on people before you kill them?!' she thought, but now she was drifting in and out of consciousness as she was thrown against the wall, and she slumped and fell to the floor. Oddly enough the way the dark red substance had mixed in and slightly melted snow making patterns looked rather beautiful… Right, now was really not the time for that!

She looked up- she could just see Ivan raising the lethal lead pipe one more time, a sadistic smile on his face, his eyes glinting with psychotic joy, but her view was getting blurry.

'Oh God… he's going to kill me…' was her last thought before everything drifted into blackness.

...

A young man leaned over the girl, his eyes filled with worry. He brushed her light hair out of her face, as well as the snow and blood. To his relief, she was still alive.

"Dude… We need to get you to hospital…" he muttered, fully aware that she could not hear him. Gently he picked her up and carried her out of the alley and away through the crisp white snow.


	2. Chapter Two

Kaisa's eyes fluttered open slowly, to meet those big blue eyes of the boy that had saved her. It took her a second to realise she was still alive, and her vision was blurry but when she finally focused on him she could see that he must have saved her.

He had a cute kind face and short, blonde hair. He was wearing some sort of uniform and a warm, fluffy-looking bomber jacket as well as glasses and a pair of back gloves. "Hey, you're awake." He smiled. She glanced around. There was a woman in white on the other side of her, and she couldn't recognise where she was. The walls and ceiling were white, in fact, almost everything was white. She tried to sit up but her head was spinning and she felt a jolt of pain shooting through her chest, so she decided to stay where she was.

"W-where am I?" she managed to say.

"You're in hospital, silly!" he replied in a clearly American accent.

Then the woman, who was obviously a nurse, added, "If it weren't for this young man you would be dead! And he's visited you every day since to see how you were!"

Kaisa's eyes widened, "How long have I been out?"

"A week or so," the nurse said, before being distracted and dragged off against her will by another in the same uniform. The boy turned his attention back to Kaisa.

"Are you okay, dude?" he asked, looking slightly worried, "When I found you, you had broken a lot of bones. Called the police- they said they'd catch Russia." Kaisa could hardly remember why she was there but then the terrifying memories returned to her, of how she had tried to help the poor boys, and then of how Ivan found out, and of how she had almost been killed by him. She could almost feel it happening all over again and she shuddered slightly at the recollection of all this. It was her fault for trying she thought. She eventually managed to say,

"I'm fine; well, better than I was." She sighed in relief, 'Aw… He's just so adorable!' she thought, smiling slightly. It was hard to believe she had been saved considering the situation she had been in, but she was clearly still alive and happy that she was. "Thank you," she smiled.

"It was nothing! Just doing my job as the hero and helping people out," he said. "I'm just glad you're safe now." Even though they didn't know each other, he was being so kind and sweet to her. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Alfred."

-elsewhere, that same night-

"Get off me! Damn you!" Ivan shouted, struggling violently, but the men in the strange uniforms would not release their grip on his arms that were now pinned behind his back. The shouts echoed in the dark alley as night fell. Ivan knew what these people were here for- he could hardly believe that they had finally caught him. His only weapon was on the floor in front of him and he had no way of getting it back.

The first man muttered something in Finnish to the second who nodded in agreement. Then the first pulled something long and sharp from a strap on his side and jabbed the needle into Ivan's neck. His reaction was strange: he went all quiet as he felt the cold metal sink into his skin and the freezing liquid seep into his neck and shuddered. The substance seemed to silence him; his desperate struggles got weaker and weaker until eventually his head fell forward, signalling his loss of consciousness.

"There, that's better," the second man said softly to him, in a cold mocking tone of voice. They threw him carelessly into the back of the van as if he were no better than dead, then got into the front of the vehicle themselves, with sinister efficiency. It was a miracle that they had just managed to capture one of the most dangerous people in the world and he was unconscious in the back of their van. But they were specially trained, and where he was going he wouldn't be dangerous anymore.


	3. Chapter Three

-A few weeks later-

The door creaked open as the woman stepped inside the room. "Ivan?" white lab coat blending in with the white padded walls, she closed the door behind her and approached the figure that was alone in the opposite end of the room. He sat in a corner, staring intently directly ahead at the wall straight in front of him, hugging his knees to his chest in a state that can only be described as catatonic.

The woman crept closer and she knelt beside him. This man, Ivan, had to be kept constantly on heavy drugs; otherwise his insanity would become out of control.

With one hand, she gathered her thin brown hair into a tight ponytail and adjusted her glasses. Ivan's gaze slid over her figure with the slyness of a snake. Gently grabbing his arm and lifting it, she held it in her motherly grasp as she pulled back his sleeve. Ivan showed no resistance, little reaction at all, for unbeknownst to her, he was waiting for the opportune moment.

As the doctor held the syringe she brought with her just above his skin, sudden irrational anger pulsed through Ivan. What right did she have to treat him like invalid? Quickly, stealthily, Ivan's other hand lurched out and grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip. His eyes narrowed into a steely glare.

Terrified, the woman looked into his eyes, at his face, half covered by his pale hair. She was young, just recently graduating from medical school, so she had little if not any experience dealing with schizophrenic sociopaths. Clearly, though, she had done something wrong, but with no knowledge of what the error might be.

Ivan twisted her arm behind her back, a sadistic smile at how weak and helpless she appeared. He looked down at her mercilessly with a distinct childish cruelty. Plucking the syringe from the doctor's hand, he held it up to his eyes, examining the clear contents closely. He was strangely interested, no, _fascinated _in turning the needle around with his fingers, watching how the light reflected off it. How long he had he been staring at it before injecting it into the woman's own forearm? He didn't know.

All he concentrated on at the moment was the fact that he had escaped his cell and was now striding down the institution's hallways, unaware of the strange looks he received. He knew security guards would soon find him, but he was determined. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

Ivan Braginsky would stop at nothing to obtain his freedom.


	4. Chapter Four

Throwing his antique bomber jacket aside, Alfred lay back on the sofa and grabbed the Xbox controller and the TV remote, changing the channel so he could play.

"Hey, Alfred, I was watching that!" Matthew, Alfred's brother, complained quietly. Alfred didn't notice him, as per usual. Matthew sighed. No one noticed him, it was like he was completely transparent and mute. He, however, was bad at getting angry, so just picked up his pet polar bear, Kumajirou, and hugged him.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou giggled in a high pitched squeak, looking innocently up at Matthew.

"I'm Canada." Matthew said calmly.

There was a long pause, the only sounds being heard was the various gun shots and explosions from Alfred's game.

"… Who are you?" Kumajirou sang once again.

"Kumakita…" Matthew moaned despairingly, he, in return, forgetting the little bear's name.

"I said who are you!" it demanded, it's squeaky and annoying voice beginning to sound irritated.

"I'm CANADA." Matthew replied, also sounding mildly annoyed, "Maplehockey, why do I bother…" he sighed, getting up and heading into the kitchen. He picked up a bottle of maple syrup and downed the entire thing, slamming it back on the kitchen table when he was done and sighed. Maple syrup was like his drug.

There was a knock on the door and Alfred looked up, paused his game and pulled himself off the couch. He walked over into the hall and opened the door.

"Natalia?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Natalia shared her brother's contempt for him, what was she doing here?

"America, America do you know where big brother is?!" she whined, her eyes big and sad and pleading. "He got put in a mental asylum or something like that! He escaped! WHO PUT HIM IN THERE?! Right, that isn't important, wheeere is he America?!"

"Oh, yeah that. Wait HE ESCAPED?!" Alfred almost screamed, "I thought for sure they'd be able to keep him there!"

"It was YOU, wasn't it? HOW DARE YOU STAND BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME!" she yelled, looking utterly disgusted. Then slammed the door in Alfred's face and ran off.

A little smile crept onto her face as she pulled her coat around her, as she spoke she could see her breath in the cold air;

"Big brother… Brother Russia, I will find you… And I will help you…"

(A/N)

Alright, this is all I've written so far! Hope you liked it, I'd really appreciate your comments! ~DearInsanityAFA


End file.
